We report an isotope dilution mass spectrometry method using capillary gas chromatography/negative ion chemical ionization to quantitate urine concentrations of benzidine (BZ) and of its acetylated metabolites N.acetylbenzidine (ABZ) and N,N'-diacetylbenzidine (DABZ). Urine samples were purified by solid-phase extraction columns, reduced with LiAIH THF, and derivatized with pentafluoropropionic anhydride. The derivatives were measured by selected ion monitoring relative to deuterium-labeled internal standards. A detection limit as low as 0.5, 0.8, and 1.5 ppt for BZ, ABZ, and DABZ, respectively, can easily be achieved. Urinary concentrations of ABZ substantially exceed those of either BZ or of DABZ in workers exposed to BZ or BZ-based dyes. This method has been successfully used to measure BZ, ABZ, and DABZ in l.0-mi urine samples collected from workers involved in manufacturing BZ and BZ-based dyes. The method should be applicable to the measurement of other aromatic amines and their acetylated metabolites.